Interlude of Peace
by riven-del
Summary: Rhia adapts to being a wife and then a mother. Imakarum courts the Moon Princess without the influence of their past lives, while also dealing with the occasional skirmish with rebels.
1. Adjusting

Imakarum Mirabilis, the Thirteenth Zoalord of Cronos, oversaw the operations of Cloud Gate in the absence of Lord Purgstall. It had been over a week since the older Zoalord and the Supreme Commander's daughter tied the knot and the newlyweds were still on their honeymoon. The youngest Zoalord couldn't blame them, though; the two weren't going to have much alone time after their baby arrives in eight months.

Imakarum smiled, remembering Lady Rhiannon's group of friends fawning over her, making sure she rested enough. It was rather amusing to see the Lady of Cronos be prohibited from even picking up her own shoes. He could only imagine how overprotective Lord Purgstall would become of his wife later down the road.

* * *

Usagi loved shopping. She loved shopping with her friends, especially Minako. However, her fellow blond was going a _little_ crazy shopping for baby things to give to Rhia.

"For crying out loud, Minako," groaned Rei, "Rhia's not due for another eight months! Save your money for the actual baby shower!"

"Oh come on, now! You can _never_ have too much stuff for a baby," reasoned a _far too excited_ Minako. The Soldier of Venus had dragged Usagi and the Inner Court to the mall as was per tradition for every Sunday, but the dramatic blond caught sight of a baby store and had dragged the entire group in there.

"It's too early to determine the gender of the baby," chirped Ami, ever so logical. "Besides, I don't think she and her husband would have much trouble affording everything needed for raising a baby."

"Well, Rei can tell us the gender!"

" _Hell no_ ," said the miko. "I won't abuse my powers like that!"

Minako was about to plead with her fiery friend when the Amazon of the group threw in her two cents, "It would take the fun out of things if we _did_ know the gender early on."

"We've got eight months to find gifts for the baby, so why not save up for something that will mean something to the baby?" suggested Usagi. "We could pitch in and get the baby a quilt or something."

"That's a great idea, Usagi!" Ami quickly jumped onboard with her princess. On that note, the group of girls dragged their hyperactive friend out of the store.

* * *

Rhiannon von Purgstall was enjoying her honeymoon with her husband on a beach in the Caribbean. She smiled as her husband walked with her along the shore, hand in hand. He had been the perfect gentleman to her and doted on her like there was no tomorrow. The locals were confused at first when the couple stayed away from the bars until they realized she was pregnant, then they were directed to the more clean restaurants that were more pregnant-lady-friendly. However, their allotted time for their honeymoon was up and their duty to Cronos will call them back to Japan soon.

"My love," her husband whispered in her ear. "Did you enjoy our honeymoon?"

"Of course I did," she kissed him. "I wished we could stay like this forever."

"I wished we could as well."


	2. Return From the Honeymoon

Rhia and her husband returned to Cloud Gate ten days after their wedding. She was glad to be back, despite her wish to stay on vacation with her love. Currently they were seated for dinner with Lord Mirabilis and his niece, Lynn.

"So, Lynn," the Lady of Cronos chatted with the little girl, "how's your home schooling? Imakarum said you started your lessons recently."

"I'm doing good," piped up Lynn. "I get to talk to my teachers through video call, and all my homework is online. I like it a lot better than school!"

"Really? Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Rhia smiled at the Solarian Princess. She glanced back at the two Lords who were catching up on the goings in this Section of the world. Nothing major had happened while they were away, however it was still important to catch up on the everyday goings of Cloud Gate and the rest of the Cronos bases in Japan.

* * *

Grace was walking alongside Edward Carleon again. She forgot how many dates they've gone on, but she couldn't deny she was falling in love with the Zoalord. He'd even met with her family and had quickly gained their approval.

Her heart always did summersaults when she thought of him or saw his name on her phone. It was as though her soul recognized him as her soulmate when they first met.

* * *

Alkanphel once again found himself becoming aware of his surroundings. His body wasn't ready to fully wake up, but these periods of telepathic awareness were always welcomed.

He reached out to his Zoalord sons, checking the progress of Cronos and making sure none were about to betray him like Guyot had done. None of the Zoalords noticed his presence as he lightly scanned over their minds, though Rhiannon did notice and sent a tendril of thought to greet him and inform him of the health of his unborn grandchild. The smile that graced his lips from this vanished soon after noticing _three_ of his sons becoming _too_ curious about the Guyver Units.

 _Keep an eye on them_ , he informed Rhiannon and Hamilcar, his first loyal Zoalord son, and showed them who he had been referring to. They quickly sent their acknowledgments and on that note he slipped back into nothingness.

* * *

Usagi was reading her manga well after bedtime. Luna couldn't badger her this time since she completed her homework earlier that day and tomorrow was a day off, so she laid on her belly in bed contently reading her comic while suppressing her laughter every so often. While it was hilarious to see Luna shocked, the feeling of peace with no worries about school was most welcomed.

Rhia had called her earlier to inform her that she was back in Tokyo. They had talked for well over an hour before they hung up, Rhia going to dinner with her husband, while Usagi had supper with her family. The Moon Princess couldn't help the excitement she got thinking of the pictures the Terran Princess would share at the next Senshi meeting. She could already dream of the warm, sandy beaches and palm trees and all the fun she could have in such a tropical place!


	3. Catching Up

Setsuna couldn't help but smile as squeals of delight filled the Outer Senshi's home. The entire team, including Lyn Murakami, had gathered to see the pictures Rhia took of her honeymoon with her new husband.

Several pictures were taken by a local of the islands the couple visited, as both Rhia and Fred'rich were in them. Others were of the beaches, waterfalls, and the hut the couple stayed in. In certain pictures, everyone could tell if it were her or him capturing the moment since the other was out of the frame.

"I can't wait to go on _my_ honeymoon," said Minako, already in dream land.

"It'd be nice to go on vacation there at least," chimed in Makoto. "Imagine the tan you'd get!"

"Imagine all the food to eat!" As per usual, Usagi preferred to think with her stomach at this time. Setsuna discreetly slid the bowl of popcorn over to her princess and the girl unconsciously started munching down on the junk food. "All of the different fish dishes and tropical fruits to eat!"

"We did have our fair share of the local cuisine," said Rhia. "They were fantastic, though Fred'rich got to enjoy the fish more than I did."

"Oh? Is your stomach still acting up around meats?" Ami went into Doctor Mercury mode. The Mercury Senshi _had_ been her primary physician during the Silver Millennium, and they still called her Dr. Mercury when she became concerned about her comrades' health.

"Not as much now, but it's mainly red meats that make me nauseous. I've been taking prenatal vitamins to balance this out." Ami appeared to be satisfied by her response as she didn't inquire further.

"At least you two had a good time," chimed in Haruka, "and I now know where mine and Michiru's next vacation spot is going to be."

"Yes, thanks for scouting the place," teased the Soldier of Neptune. The group busted into a fit of giggles. Yes, the Soldier of Pluto couldn't be more content than she was now.

* * *

Grace couldn't be happier than she was now. Edward had asked her marry him, and she accepted! He had gone way out to make it the most romantic proposal by taking her a well-known art museum in Tulsa, take her out to the museum garden, and proposed to her.

Currently, she was back in her dorm, still high with euphoria, and singing along to _Hey Good Lookin'_. News had spread fast across the small university campus and everyone knew about her engagement.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her boss.

"What's up, boss?" she answered her phone.

"Hey, I heard about your engagement," her boss started, "but don't forget about your shift tonight!"

She stilled, looked at her calendar, then at her clock.

"Shit!"

* * *

Fred'rich couldn't help but smile as he continued his work in Cloud Gate. Lord Carleon, one of his colleagues and an old friend, had called him earlier to inform him of his and Grace's engagement. It seemed that one couple's happiness has spread to several members of the Council.

"I take it that Lord Carleon told you?" Imakarum Mirabilis said while seemingly appear from nowhere. "He seems happy with this Grace Smith."

"I am happy for him and Ms. Grace," said Fred'rich. "She is an old friend of Rhiannon's; I'm sure those two will be happy together."


	4. The Guard Returns

It wasn't long before Christmas time came and the Purgstall couple found themselves putting together a small tree. Fred'rich couldn't help but smile when they were done and seeing his wife happy.

Rhia had just entered her second month, but that didn't stop her from being her husband's assistant while he worked. While ruling over an entire section of the world was taxing, most of his worry was directed toward his pregnant wife.

"Fred'rich," his wife's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "you have that _look_ again."

"I'm sorry, dearest," he embraced and kissed her. "I just have a lot on my mind these days."

"Do I need to help you forget for a little while?" she grinned. One thing that didn't stop with her pregnancy was their intimacy in bed, though he did take it gently with her.

"You know I can never say no to _that_."

* * *

Imakarum Mirabilis looked over the four men that recently became Hyper Zoanoids. In the past, they were the guard of the royal family of Earth, now they were to fill that role once again for Lord and Lady Purgstall.

Surprisingly, they nearly composed of the types that made up the late Team 5. Kunzite, the leader of the group, was a Zx-Tole. Zoisite, the strategist and medic, was a Thancrus type with a few modifications; his blades could be retracted so he could use his hands in his battle form. Nephrite was similar to Darzerb, only he could also channel electricity as well as fire. Jadeite was a Gaster like model, and, like Zoisite, he also had a few hidden modifications to go with his battle form.

"Her Excellence will be glad to have you four as her guard," the Thirteenth Zoalord said, "and Lord Purgstall can rest easy knowing his wife and child are well protected. And no, Jadeite, they don't know the gender of the baby yet."

The 'village idiot' of the group pouted while Nephrite chuckled.

"How is her Excellence?" Zoisite asked. "Are there any medical conditions we should know?"

"So far, Lady Purgstall and the baby are healthy," Imakarum took a moment to think. "Nothing has come up as far as I know. As her second main Physician, you have access to her health records now, but—"

"Nothing personal will be passed to anyone else as stated by law and my instinct to live another year," the new Hyper Zoanoid cut in, drawing a chuckle from everyone in the room. "I will look them over ASAP."

"Good. You are dismissed for now."


	5. The Blondness Strikes

Introducing the Inner Senshi to Rhiannon's guard was tricky. The Inner Court remembered them as their enemy while the Royal Guard, as the four men called themselves, remembered never being such and didn't know what had happened until the two groups met.

Rhia, having no knowledge of what transpired between the two groups at the end of the Silver Millennium and the events leading up to Beryl's demise, simply sat off to the side with Usagi and the Outer Court. They had all met up at the Outers' home again for this, and it was starting to become a better meeting place than Rei's shrine as the home was more private and secure to hold Senshi meetings.

"Rhia-chan," said Usagi, "you're lucky to have a mature soul mate. These four couples are thick headed."

"Well, Fred'rich _is_ mature, but he does have his goofy moments," Rhia told her friend.

"I hope mine's still mature when I meet him." The Inners and Guard were still fighting, but not loud enough to drown out the next thing to come out of their princess's mouth. "How are we going to find Tsuyosa?"

Minako and Kunzite stopped mid-yell. Ami and Zoiscite broke their staring contest to stare at the Moon Princess. Rei froze while Jadeite kept his arms up. Makoto and Nephrite's glares were replaced with shocked looks, and lastly the Outers plus Rhia openly stared at the girl. It was a perfect comedy scene, but this wasn't a sitcom on TV.

"Seriously?" said Haruka, having forgotten that her princess could be very dense at times.

"What?" said the completely serious Usagi. "He's my fiancé and I want to find him as soon as possible!"

"You seriously didn't recognize his modern form?" asked Rhia.

"Lord Mirabilis is gonna be upset when he hears this," remarked Jadeite with a flare of drama. "And he was planning on sweeping her off her feet with white lilies and chocolate—OWW!"

Makoto and Nephrite glared at the idiot general with their fists raised in warning to shut up. Jadeite grumbled, but sat in an open chair while continuing to rub his sore head.

"Imakarum Mirabilis is Tsuyosa?!" Usagi finally realized.

"Yes," said Ami.

"Did you _really_ just figure this out just _now_ , Odango brains?" asked Rei. _That_ started another argument between the two girls while Trista just face palmed in exasperation.

"Oh, sweetie, your Auntie Usagi is _very_ dim at times," Rhia said while rubbing the small bump that was her unborn baby.


	6. Prenatal Blues

Fred'rich was certain this pregnancy was going to kill him. Rhia was in her 14th week and suddenly started experiencing _insane_ symptoms. Her mood was all over the place, she complained about her breasts feeling as if they were being stung by needles, and to top it off he now couldn't keep up with her sex drive despite his enhanced physiology. It didn't help that she was partially a Zoalord according to her genetic makeup either; all of the Zoanoid staff knew to stay well away from the crazy woman unless they wanted to be traumatized for life.

"Yipes! That's cold!" Her sudden outburst brought him back to the present. He and his wife were in a private medical room and were about to get another look at their baby.

"There's your baby," said Zoisite as he kept moving the sensor over Rhia's now _very_ visible bump. She was larger than expected at this point in her pregnancy, and what they discovered in this visit showed why. "Another one?!"

Sure enough, Fred'rich could see another unborn baby on the screen. He then remembered the little ones he and Rhia had been expecting in their past life; twins that didn't get to take their first breath on the day they were supposed to have been born. Saturn was right: they would get to have them this time.

Fred'rich looked to his wife as she continued to stare at the screen with tears in her eyes.

"It's them," she said softly. He gently held his wife, unable to hold back his own tears of joy. Zoisite quietly congratulated the two, reported that Rhia and the babies were healthy, and quietly left the two expecting parents.

* * *

Shin received a message from his friend sometime in the night before he decided to go to bed. Apparently Fred'rich thought it important to send him an update on Rhia's pregnancy, so he opened up the message on his smartphone and nearly dropped it from shock. It was an ultrasound showing twins. He couldn't believe it; he'd finally get to meet his grandchildren from so long ago. The Third Zoalord didn't realize he was crying until he noticed water drops on the screen.


	7. AU chapter

In another time, the Queen's plans didn't come to fruition. The Sun King had amassed the Solar army and successfully stopped the invasion on the Moon, rallying the rest of the Solar System's kingdoms into action. Endymion's forces on Ganymede were met by the Jovian army and Titan's militia in the first half of the invasion, and once Beryl fell and the rest of the System's armies had come his fate was sealed.

Lord Fred'rich of Ganymede handed over a chained Endymion to the Solarian soldiers to escort him back to Sol to face trial. Many bodies littered the ground of his ancestrial home, a good number he recognized from his own militia or from Titan's. From what he heard from the Moon and Solarian soldiers, it had been a two front invasion: one led by the deranged prince, and the other by a misguided and easily corrupted soul from Earth. It made him worry for his beloved wife even more. Did something happen to her while he fought? She had complained of some pain earlier that morning. Had an assassin slipped by and infiltraded the manor during the battle?

"Son," his father-in-law, Lord Sin of Titan, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his musings. "Go check on your wife. We shall handle things here."

He looked to him and the other two lords and prince that had come to aide them. A Solarian lord with half of his face covered, a Martian lord that almost appeared to be made of stone, and Prince Edward-whom he had no idea when he had shown up-all gave him a nod of reassurance.

"Thank you," he said, bowing to them before calling for his horse. The ride back to his home felt longer than it should have been, and his fear peaked when he dismounted his horse in the courtyard and heard his wife cry out in pain. "Titania!"

"My Lord, calm yourself," an older maid that had served his family since he was a young boy said to him. "Princess Hestia is with her, and she won't let you in to my Lady's chambers unless you've calmed down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to be calm when I hear _my wife_ -" Whatever else was going to say died on his lips when a different cry was heard. It wasn't Titania, and he was certain he knew what _this one_ meant. Fred'rich hurried inside, not paying attention to the servants and guards calling out to him as he made his way to his and his wife's shared chambers. Another cry had joined the first just as the door to his destination came into his sight. He nearly startled himself with how loud the bang of the opening door was to his ears, yet all of his attention was directed to his wife, his _exhausted_ wife laying in bed.

"Fred'rich," she cried out in joy as he embraced her. "My love, meet your son and daughter."

It was then he fully notice the two babies she held, both small, pink, and scrunching up their faces in displeasure.

"H-Hello, little ones," he finally chocked out, overwhelmed by the pure joy and awe of finally meeting his children.

That night, Ganymede celebrated more than the Solar System's victory against evil, they celebrated the birth of their Lord and Lady's children, Paul and Rebecca.


End file.
